Cuando el amor y la lujuria lo sobrepasan todo
by Wixi
Summary: ACTUALIZADO! SS/HG...'Hermione y yo estamos saliendo...' ¿cual será la reacción de la gente? ENTRA Y AVERÍGUALO! M por próximos capítulos...
1. Recuerdos del Pasado

**I**

**Recuerdos del Pasado…**

_Un grupo de jóvenes de ultimo curso en Howarts se les ocurrió hacer una fiesta en la, recién descubierta, Sala de Menesteres. Prometía ser una gran celebración de fin de curso, hasta que entre entremeses, bocadillos y alcohol, surgió una disputa entre dos estudiantes; ambos se encontraban en el centro de la sala, con las varitas al ristre y mirándose fijamente, uno de ellos era rubio, un tanto bajito y con pequeños rulos que lo hacían parecer una cotufa, era Anderson Coil, un Slytherin de sexto curso, bien parecido y prefecto, pero siempre andaba metido en todo y siempre estaba al tanto de todos los chismes que corrían por el colegio. Del lado contrario había un muchacho de tez un poco morena, alto, de cabello negro largo hasta un poco menos de los hombros, tenia un halo de furia en la mirada, también sostenía su varita y dijo:_

_-¡NO VUELVAS A DECIRLE ASI A JENNA! - dijo gritando a todo pulmón...-¡LEVIC...! - intento decir pero fue interrumpido por dos de sus amigos más leales que lo tomaron de los hombros y lo sentaron en la silla más cercana._

_- Cálmate Sirius, sabes que no debes ponerte al nivel de Coil...vas a salir perdiendo y no solo tu, sino todos vamos a terminar perjudicados,- dijo el más cercano, era también rubio, con ojos color miel y ropa remendada, tenia un cierto parecido en la cara con un lobo...-recuerda que es pref..._

_-¡VAAMOS LUNATICOOO!...no le des tantos ánimos al pobre Canuto - dijo el otro, tenía el cabello negro azabache, alborotado y con una pinta de haber bebido más de la cuenta...- de todas maneras, nosotros estamos aquí por si la cosa se pone muy fea o en caso de que venga un profesor… _

_Ya nadie le estaba prestando atención a la fiesta ni a nada, todos estaban con su mirada puesta en el círculo que se había hecho alrededor de ellos, al final se escuchaba aún la música y las copas que las personas habían encantado chocando ligeramente entre si._

_-¿¡QUE PASÓ PERRITO!?¿Tienes miedo?- dijo el Slytherin caminando en círculos y jugando con su varita…- no veo cual sea el problema de decirle a Jenna lo que es, además, los perros y las zorras no combinan…_

_En ese momento a Sirius se le olvidó todo, se olvido que era mago y que tenía una varita, solo arremetió contra Coil como lo que era, un perro…_

Un cuerpo de despertó solo entre sabanas revueltas, estaba completamente sudoroso y con el corazón a mil…"había vuelto a soñar cosas del pasado…¿porqué?; había tenido una semana agitada, desde que le habían quitado la condena en Azkaban, había vuelto al ministerio y se encontraba trabajando de nuevo en el departamento de aurores…" se dijo a si mismo, mientras se sentaba en la cama y revisaba su reloj que decía que eran las 5:47 de la madrugada, se maldijo a si mismo al darse cuenta de que no se iba a poder volver a dormir, y se levantó para dirigirse al baño a darse una ducha.

Mientras estaba bajo el agua, se puso a pensar en la noche anterior, había terminado con su novia, Mia, una mujer con la que había estado saliendo las ultimas semanas, pero debido a un incidente con una llamada telefonica y un supuesto mesero, terminaron.

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió una toalla alrededor de la cadera y se fue a vestir.

Como iba al Londres muggle, se colocó un jean que caia sobre sus caderas, una camisa unicolor gris y unos Converse; se miró al espejo, estaba igual a como se había visto en el sueño, solo que con el cabello un poco más largo, las facciones más endurecidas y un cuerpo más fortalecido. El era ese tipo de hombre que cada semana sale con alguien diferente, normalmente con puras mujeres fáciles que lo que quieren es sexo, un mujeriego.

Bajó a la cocina, en donde se sentó a tomarse un café y esperar a que los demás se levantaran (estaba en la Madriguera), ese día iban a ir al ministerio para terminar de resolver unos asuntos que quedaron pendientes, además, Harry, Ron y Hermione querían ir a ver como funcionaba todo en el departamento de aurores.

Al ser las 7:15, se escucho un poco de ruido en el piso superior, que indicaba que las personas se estaban levantando, asi que llevo su taza al fregaplatos y se sento en la sala a leer El Profeta.


	2. Cosas de las que no nos damos cuenta

**II**

**Cosas de las que no**

**nos damos cuenta**

Hermione se despertó debido a un almohadazo recibido de Ginny, ella no se quería levantar, había vuelto a soñar con Sirius, soño que esta le declaraba todo su amor, tal cual como ella había leido en una novela romántica la noche anterior; le devolvió el almohadazo a Ginny y se levanto a acomodarse, hoy iba a ser un buen día, ella lo presentía, tuvo un sueño genial, le encantaba la Madriguera, iba a ir a pasar el día en el departamento de aurores, y además iba a estar con Sirius. Él había sido su "amor platónico" desde la primera vez que lo había visto en 3º año, con su ropa rasgada y su patético estado de delgadez debido a Azkaban, con todo y eso ella sintió gran atracción por él. Y ahora más, ya que, como se probó su inocencia, los del Ministerio se dieron cuenta de que encerrarlo fue uno de los peores errores que cometieron, le otorgaron algo que casi no se le ha dado a ningún mago, el poder de rejuvenecer; una poción hecha con la base del Elixir de la Vida de Nicolas Flamel, - se dijo a si misma, mientras se vestía - que le permitió devolverse (fisicamente, obvio) 12 años atrás, pero este, abogando que, "los años que pasé adentro de ese lugar, me hicieron reflexionar muchas cosas, y a pesar de que no me gustaría recordarlo a cada momento, siento que es importarte tenerlo presente como una experiencia más en mi vida...", se negó a aceptarlo y se quedó con sus 41 años y se recuperó de su triste e insano aspecto de dementor, quedando como un hombre (N/A: SEXY!) de aspecto sano.

Despues de pensar, y pasar 15 minutos intentando vestirse, Herms bajó a al cocina y se sentó en la mesa a desayunar, entre Harry y Ron, poniendo cierta atención a la puerta donde se podía divisar a cierto moreno leyendo El Profeta en la sala.

Sirius estaba acostado en el sillón, con el periódico en las piernas flexionadas, estaba leyendo la sección de Quidditch, hasta que vio a todos sentandose a desayunar, se cambió de posición y se acostó del lado contrario para tener total visión de la cocina. Entró Harry, "estaba igualito – pensó el moreno, - , solo un poco más alto, y con ese cabello indomable que lo hacía tan parecido a James, ¡RAYOS!, eso lo había hecho acordarse a el sueño…después seguía Ronald, seguía igual de flaco y pecoso, ninguna novedad; por otro lado estaba Hermione, o Herms, como el le solía decir por cariño, estaba muy cambiada, ya no quedaba rastro de la niñita que hace unos años lo ayudó a salir de Howarts junto a Buckbeak, era una mujer de 16 años recién cumplidos, la que se sentaba en esa silla, era alta, esbelta, con un cuerpo bien formado y de muy buenas proporciones, con un rostro precioso, que, no la hacía parecer un angel, solo tenía un algo que la hacía especial, obviamente, no le había cambiado su actitud tan impertinente acerca de la importancia de sus estudios. Esa muchacha tenía algo, desde la ultima semana cuando Sirius volvió de su vida solitaria en Grimmauld Place, la vio por primera vez en mucho tiempo y hacía que este se saliera de sus cabales y estuviera perturbado en su presencia, y con cada toque o roce inocente, le daban unos deseos casi surreales de abalanzarse sobre ella y… "¡NO SIRIUS! Controlate, es una niña, claro que no es una niña, ambos sabemos Sirius hablando con su perro interno que ella es mucho más madura que todas las chicas con las que has salido, deberias dar una oportunidad a ver que pasa…¿¡QUE PASA!? ¿Que puede pasar? Nos llevamos 25 años de diferencia, bueno, como sea..."

Herms volteó disimuladamente hacia donde se encontraba acostado Sirius, para echarle una miradita, pero se encontró con la mirada de este, totalmente fija en ella. Se sonrojó y volteó rapidamente.

-Maldición- susurró mientras agarraba el cereal, "me ha visto, me ha visto, ¡me ha vistoo!, pero...¿Por qué me estaba mirando él?, ¿será que le atraigo? Cállate Herms, ¡podría ser tu padre! Pero no lo es...tienes que averiguar que pasa...tengo que tomar la iniciativa, o por lo menos saber que pasa..."


	3. Perfectas Casualidades

**III**

**Perfectas Casualidades**

Después de ese pequeño encuentro en el desayuno, Herms subió a su habitación y se encerró. Se acostó en su cama y se quedó pensando porqué Sirius había hecho eso. Aún estaba roja, se miró al espejo, se acomodó, se refresco, busco sus cosas y bajó para salir.

Ya estaban todos en la puerta esperandola. Se sintió extraña al ver a todas las personas mirandola.

Bueno, nos vamos a desaparecer, -dijo Arthur frotandose las manos – yo quería ir en esos aparatos muggles que nos pasean por la ciudad, creo que se llaman Autosubes, pero Molly dijo que sería mucho trabajo y que me iba a perder.

De hecho, son Autobuses, señor Weasley – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Todos rieron.

Bueno chicos, como todavía no tienen licencia para aparecerse, tendremos que hacer aparición conjunta, ponganse por parejas ahora y cuando cuentre 3 vamos a desaparecer y aparecer en el ministerio, ustedes solo sujetense, es importante que vayamos todos juntos, ya que nos pueden estar vigilando y no sería conveniente que lo hicieramos por turnos.

Hermione estaba con la mente por las nebulosas debido a el incidente de la mañana y no escuchó lo que dijo el Sr. Weasley y estaba mirando absorta por la ventana con un aire que le daba cierto parecido a Luna. Solo escuchó un "...3" a la lejanía y unos brazos fuertes que la rodearon completamente por la cintura haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y se tuviera que agarrar fuertemente a lo que tuviera más cerca, que resultaron ser los hombros y cuello de la otra persona. Lo próximo que sintió, fue como si se estuviera asfixiando y se comenzó a sentir mareada, así que enterró su cabeza en el cuello de la persona y sintió su aroma, le parecía familiar, pero estaba tan mareada que no le pareció oportuno buscar en los recónditos de su cerebro, a quien pertenecía el aroma. Derepente sintió que tocaba el suelo con los pies, aún se sentía muy mareada y confundida, seguía agarrada al cuello del sujeto.

- ¿Q-qué pasó?- dijo separandose unos milimetros, todavía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados - ¿Dónde estamos?

En el ministerio, -dijo una voz – se nota que no prestas atención, pero creo que salimos antes, porque los demás no han aparecido aún...

Herms se paralizó por completo y abrió los ojos al escuchar que esa sexy voz provenía de la garganta en la que estaba apoyada en ese instante, no podía ser Sirius, se separó un poquito más y miró hacia arriba. Efectivamente, era el moreno sonriendole, ella sonrió tambien y luego miró hacia abajo; no se había dado cuenta, pero todavía Sirius la tenía agarrada por la cintura y completamente pegada a su cuerpo; se le aceleró el corazón y miró de nuevo hacia arriba, a lo mejor solo era imaginación de ella, pero parecía que Sirius la estuviera mirando con...deseo, lujuria. Sus caras se fueron atrayendo lentamente hasta quedar muy cerca la una de la otra, Sirius se pasó la lengua por sus finos labios y se acercó un poco más...

¡PLOP!, ¡PLOP!, ¡PLOP! - los demás se habían aparecido, en cuestión de segundos Hermione ya se encontraba a una gran distancia de Sirius, totalmente roja como un tomate, y muy nerviosa.

"¡Sirius iba a besarme!, maldita sea, iba a besarme, nos ibamos a besar, ¿¡o fueron imaginaciones mías!?, ¡nooo...claro que no lo fueron!, mierda...bueno, tienes que seguir con el plan, ve y acércatele…"- se dijo a sí misma mientras volvía a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el grupo.

Se habían aparecido en una habitación, que al parecer, estaba destinada para eso. Era redonda y medía alrededor de 25m de diámetro. El Sr. Weasley comenzó a explicar lo que iban a hacer a continuación…

Herms caminó y se paró al lado de Sirius, pero este se colocó unos pasos más atrás…

"Ya está, ¿vez que solo fueron imaginaciones tuyas?, no está interesado en ti, además quien podría estarlo, nos llevamos 25 añ…!"

Hermione, que estaba prestando atención, dio un respingo al sentir el calor de una mano pegada a su espalda, ladeó cuidadosamente la cabeza para ver al moreno muy cerca de ella. Este comenzó a jugar con sus dedos alrededor de la espalda, pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta, iba pasando con delicadeza sus dedos, desde un poco antes de los hombros, hasta su cadera…"Dios, si baja un poco más, juro que no respondo…" se decía a si misma, mientras Sirius continuaba su recorrido…no podía creer que algo tan insignificante como unas caricias, produjeran tal nivel de excitación en ella, le parecía surreal, pero de verdad que lo hacía…se encontró en un momento donde estaba luchando con toda su alma para poder contener pequeños gemidos que estaban a punto de escapar por su boca.

Hermione tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus sentidos estaban puestos en los dedos que estaban haciendo maravillas a sus espaldas. De repente, todo paró volteó hacia atrás buscando, con el seño fruncido, y vio a Sirius alejandose con una pícara sonrisa en su cara. Esta dio un sonoro suspiro de desaprobación, que en seguida se entendía como que quería continuar…


	4. Si juegas con fuego te quemas

Holaaaaaa!...bueno he visto que me han dejado reviews!...Muchas gracias…eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo …

Hubo alguien que me dejo un review diciendo que mi fic estaba en un foro llamado "Los malos fics" o algo asi…realmente lei los comentarios de la gente, y he tratado de mejorar…si alguien que escriba en ese foro lee esto, me gustaría que informara que yo estoy al tanto de lo que escriben…

Gracias a rochy true, M.J.Minako y Ro Black por sus reviews!

Nota: Este cap es un poco corto, pero es que ahorita estoy medio ocupada y no he tenido tiempo de seguir escribiendo, y preferí subir algo corto a dejar a la gente guindando…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si juegas con fuego…te quemas….

"¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?, solo a mi…- se decía Hermione al ver a Sirius alejándose y sonriéndole de esa manera que la había vuelto loca desde hace años…-Harry y Ron, (más Ron) creerían que estoy loca al enamorarme de alguien como Sirius, mucho mayor que yo, ex convicto, yo solo tengo 16, bueno…es más, ni siquiera sé que siente el por mí. A lo mejor todo esto fue un juego inocente, o inclusive algo hasta paternal y mi mente calenturienta me hizo pensar todo eso, el 'casi' beso y las caricias…"

Pero por algo ella no era Hermione Granger, ella no se iba a dejar intimidar tan fácil, no iba a caer en la próxima, iba a ser su turno de jugar. Si lo de Sirius era en serio, esa tarde lo averiguaría…

Se dividieron en grupos para visitar las diferentes zonas del Ministerio, pero al final se iban a reunir todos en el departamento de aurores para comenzar con la parte realmente interesante en donde les iban a proporcionar información acerca de la carrera de auror como tal.

Las parejas fueron elegidas por el Sr. Weasley, haciendo que Herms quedara con Ron. Visitaron de todo, desde las oficinas de correo, hasta el ya no-secreto, departamento de Misterios, que ahora estaba semi-abierto al público y al que Ron se negó a entrar, debido a su experiencia con los cerebros. Al terminar el recorrido, bajaron al departamento de aurores esperando ser los primeros en llegar después del fracaso con el departamento de Misterios, pero allí ya se encontraba Harry con Sirius y Ginny con Lupin. Era una habitación amplia, pero muy repleta de objetos, que a simple vista, parecían puros cachivaches y basura. Sirius estaba aparentemente revisando unos papeles que estaban sobre una gran mesa central de madera, mientras Lupin hablaba en voz baja con Ron que acababa de entrar para unirse a curiosear el lugar.

Herms se sentó al lado de Sirius, que al sentirla, dejó los papeles y la miró con curiosidad…Hermione iba a actuar, le iba a preguntar de llano que le estaba ocurriendo, ya no podía soportarlo más, abrió su boca para hablar cuando Sirius la calló y rebuscó un pergamino donde garabateó algo y se lo pasó junto con la pluma…

-"¿Qué pasó pequeña?, lo que ocurre es que no podemos hablar en voz alta porque hay gente trabajando…cuéntame¿Qué te ha parecido todo?" – escribió Sirius entregándoselo a Hermione, la cual frunció un poco el ceño y tomó la pluma.

"Pues bien, más o menos como lo esperaba, sin embargo, y quería hablar contigo acerca de algo que me dejó desconcertada, hoy, cuando nos aparecimos, tu estuviste…-se detuvo un momento y releyó para después continuar…-me estuviste acariciando la espalda, y me gustaría saber que fue lo que te impulsó a hacer eso…" – y con un poco de duda, se lo entregó y sin poder evitarlo, volteó su cabeza al lado opuesto para no ver a Sirius, pero no pudo con su curiosidad y volteó a donde Sirius que estaba concentrado escribiendo en el trozo de pergamino, como un niño pequeño haciendo sus tareas escolares…y se lo entregó.

-"Ay, pequeña, sabes que soy alguien un tanto mayor y no debería, pero creo que fueron las hormonas que me llevaron a eso. Sé que te incomodó, quiero que me perdones, tienes mi palabra de que más nunca sucederá, no me gustaría que cambiaran las cosas entre nosotros. En serio, creo que tomé una actitud de viejo verde nada normal. Pero si deseas irte, adelante…"

- "Sirius¿Por qué tienes ese complejo¡NO ERES UN VIEJO!, así que basta, y segundo, aunque te halla parecido incomodidad, realmente lo estaba disfrutando…sabes, desde que te conocí, me caíste muy bien, y creo que…siento algo por ti…" – escribió Hermione, y al leerlo, tuvo ganas de romperlo en mil pedazos, pero Sirius, que se estaba aburriendo, se lo arrancó de la mano y comenzó a leer. Hermione trató de arrebatárselo, pero en el intento casi se cae de la silla. Sirius, mientras más avanzaba, más se abrían sus ojos, hasta que la volvió a mirar a ella…

-"¿Ósea que lo disfrutaste?"

Hermione muy roja, lo miró a los ojos y dirigió la vista de nuevo al pergamino y cuando comenzó a escribir se abrió la puerta y entraron los demás charlando en voz baja.

-Bueno, ya que están aquí, continuemos con nuestro recorrido para después volver a la madriguera, a cenar – dijo Moody que apareció de repente por la puerta; cosa que hizo que Hermione escondiera el pergamino a una velocidad impresionante en su bolsillo.

Estuvieron el resto de la tarde en el recorrido del Ministerio con mucha alegría, Herms y Sirius se cruzaron varias miradas, pero en todo momento estuvieron separados, hasta el momento de volver a la Madriguera, donde a Herms le volvió a tocar con el moreno para que la trasladara de nuevo. Ella se acercó a donde estaba él, y con un poco de pena se aferró a él y este colocó una sus brazos alrededor de ella, pegándola más a su cuerpo.

Se aparecieron en la madriguera, y se quedaron abrazados tal y como estaban, Hermione estaba totalmente aferrada al torso de Sirius, con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello, y este tenía sus brazos en la parte superior de la espalda de la castaña y con la cabeza recostada encima de la de ella. Así se quedaron por unos segundos hasta que aparecieron los demás y se quedaron viendo la escena.

-Se siente un poco mareada,-dijo Sirius levantando la cabeza, y apretando a Herms contra él, ya que estuvo a punto de soltarse de su agarre- enseguida vamos…-dijo con una sonrisa y todos entraron a la casa.

-¡Sirius¿Por qué no me soltaste?-dijo Herms separándose un poco.-voy a entrar, -anunció-pero antes, toma-dijo entregándole el pergamino y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

El moreno quedo un poco desconcertado por esa actitud, y abrió lentamente el pergamino, lo que leyó lo dejó sin aire…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaaaaaaa!...Bueno, aquí estoy!...veo que me dejaron reviews en los otros caps!...en serio gracias, ah por cierto, leí lo de Los Malos Fics y trate de mejorar…

Por cierto, la idea de que se comunicaran escribiendo la tomé prestada (y la modifique obviamente) de otro fic, pero en este momento no recuerdo cual fue

Espero reviews para este cap, así que opinen…quedo un poquito en suspenso.


	5. Revuelos y notas

**'Revuelos y Notas...'  
**

_  
'Necesitamos hablar__ a solas, solo__ dime donde y cuando…'_

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había leído esa nota que le había entregado la castaña esa noche antes de entrar a La Madriguera.

Pasaron toda la semana alejados, cada quien en sus asuntos, Herms estaba todo el día ocupada ya que el cumpleaños de Ginny se aproximaba y ella y la Sra. Weasley habían planeado darle una fiesta sorpresa.

La casa era un completo caos, ya que además en el ministerio se habían vuelto a presentar redadas, lo que había puesto a todos en un estado de alerta permanente y le había acarreado mucho trabajo al departamento de aurores, tanto así que apenas convivían al momento de cenar.

Herms había pasado su poco tiempo libre intentando hacer sus deberes de vacaciones y lidiando con Ginny, la cual se encontraba susceptible debido a su relación con Harry, ya que habían discutido.

Agosto llego entre carreras y redadas; la mañana del cumpleaños de Ginny, Herms se levantó y vio a la pelirroja revisando los regalos al pie de su cama, la felicitó y bajó a desayunar.

-¿Y Gin?-dijo Ron sentado en la mesa de la cocina, comiendo una tostada – ¿está despierta?

-Si, Harry¿por qué no subes a felicitarla?, a lo mejor así resuelven sus problemas…-dijo Herms mirando significativamente a Harry

-Cierto, -dijo la Sra. Weasley distraída- y así la ayudas a empacar…

-¿Empagahr?-dijo Ron atragantándose con otra tostada.

-Si, -dijo Molly volteándose – mañana después de la fiesta nos vamos a Grimmauld Place, asi que terminen y vayan a empacar…

Terminaron de comer y subieron, recogieron su ropa cuando Harry llamó a Ginny para hablar, por lo que Herms bajó a terminar de planear con Molly lo de la fiesta.

En la noche, todos elegantes sorprendieron a Ginny que acababa de llegar de un sospechoso paseo junto con Harry.

La velada pasó en paz, todos comieron y bebieron y celebraron, Herms fue al exterior de la casa a despedir a Kingsley que ya se iba, cuando de regreso, recostado en la puerta se encontró con Sirius. Se quedó paralizada en frente de él y este solo le entregó un papel y entró a la casa, lo desdobló y leyó:

_'¿Te parece mañana en la noche__ después de la cena__ en la biblioteca de __Grimmauld__ Place?_

_Me parece un lugar tranquilo para hablar…o pod__emos pasear por los jardines, tú__ decides…_

_Sirius_

_PD: Yo también lo disfruté…'_


	6. Preparandose y sorpresa

**Heeeyyy!...sorry que tardé tanto en actualizar, pero había estado ocupada…los caps son cortos, pero en un futuro es probable que se pongan más extensos…Gracias por los reviews!**

**VI**

**Preparandose y sorpresa**

Hermione tuvo que releer la nota varias veces, ya que nunca pensó que le daría una respuesta tan… ¿cómo decir¿Extraña¿Soñada?

Entró a la casa buscando a Sirius con la mirada y lo encontró sentado hablando con Remus en la sala, el moreno le dirigió una mirada y ella, con un poco de duda, asintió y este le devolvió la seña y Remus sonrió con desconcierto y estos empezaron a hablar.

El resto de la velada pasó con tranquilidad y de ahí todos fueron a dormir unas pocas horas hasta el amanecer.

Eran las 10 y ya todos se encontraban en la puerta, Hermione llegó con Ginny, esta ultima estaba vestida con unos jeans y una camiseta blanca y Herms con una falda y una camisa de mangas largas y escotada al frente y con el cabello recogido desordenadamente, ya que iba tarde ya que se le había olvidado que tenía que levantarse temprano y se quedó hablando con Ginny.

Al momento de desaparecerse a Herms le tocó con Percy, a Ron con Remus, y a Sirius con Harry, ya que así lo había asignado el Sr. Weasley, y ella tenía el presentimiento de que Arthur tenía intenciones de emparejarla a ella con su hijo, cosa que a ella no le agradaba mucho, no porque Percy fuera desagradable, sino porque la única persona con la que quería estar se encontraba en ese instante desapareciéndose con su ahijado.

Se aferró a Percy y unos segundos después de aguantar la respiración y marearse tocó el suelo y al separarse rápidamente de él le echó un vistazo a la gran mansión que ya había visitado en muchas ocasiones y que ahora tenía en frente.

Estaba exactamente igual como la primera vez que fue, en su 5to año. Entró y se dirigió, como todos los demás, al comedor. Todos se sentaron y permanecieron charlando en la mesa del comedor hasta que todos hubieran llegado.

Se sentaron a comer la comida que había preparado Kreacher, el antiquísimo elfo domestico de los Black, hablaron hasta que la señora Weasley anunció que era momento de irse a la cama ya que les esperaba un día trabajoso en la mañana.

Herms le echó una mirada a Sirius y se levantaron para salir.

-A las 11 en la biblioteca…-le susurró Sirius al pasarle por al lado, cosa que hizo que Hermione se estremeciera.

Todos subieron a sus habitaciones respectivas a las 10. Hermione entró a la suya muy nerviosa, la cual compartía con Ginny y esta se estaba cambiando.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Ginny al ver a su amiga moviéndose de un lado para otro.

-N…Nada Ginny, solo que no quiero dormir aún-dijo intentando calmarse un poco.

-No puedo creer que trate de engañarme Herms, puedes contarme…

Al cabo de media hora, ya Herms le había contado a su amiga casi todo el relato y esta ya estaba con la boca abierta.

-…y bueno, después de lo del ministerio nos pusimos a 'hablar' en el departamento de aurores a través de un pergamino…

-AAAH!...¿Por eso fue que yo los vi sentados en la mesa?...dejame ver ese papel-dijo ella muy alegre pero sorprendida.

Herms le entregó el pergamino que estuvo en su bolsillo todo ese tiempo. Y Ginny mientras mas leía más abría los ojos.

-Bueno, espero que cuando lo vayas a ver estés bien arreglada…-dijo ella doblando la hoja.

-¡MALDICIÓN!...Por Merlín…¿Qué hora es?-dijo levantándose de la cama y comenzando a arreglarse rapidamente para ir a la biblioteca.

-10:30, Herms, dime que no vas a bajar con esa pinta…-dijo Ginny mirándola con desaprobación, llevaba unos pantalones anchos y una sudadera y en cholas, cosa que no le favorecía mucho.- Déjame ayudarte¡_FREGOTEGO TINUM!_- dijo y Herms quedo totalmente empapada pero limpia, como si recién hubiera salido de la tina.

-¡Ginny!- me hubieras avisado-dijo tosiendo y restregándose los ojos…

-Bien, ahora te voy a prestar ropa…-dijo abriendo su armario

-¡Ahh no…eso si que no, tu ropa es muy atrevida…no es mi estilo…-dijo echándose para atrás.

-¿Qué dices? Ven…toma-dijo entregándole unas prendas.

Al cabo de media hora, Herms bajaba a la biblioteca con unos jeans demasiado ceñidos (debido a que no era su talla) y una camisa verde escotada al frente, que según ella, no se la pondría para salir a ningún lado.

Llegó a la puerta temiendo que fuera muy temprano y decidió abrirla de golpe y se encontró con Sirius adentro, sentado en el escritorio con una copa de brandy por la mitad en la mano y la botella sobre el escritorio mirando por la ventana.

Al ella entrar él la repasó de arriba abajo deteniéndose en el escote que absurdamente Herms había tratado de tapar con una especie de hilos mágicos que lo hacían parecer un corsé.

Él se acercó peligrosamente donde ella se encontraba, todavía con la copa en la mano y esta, pudo percibir el fuerte olor a alcohol que desprendía el moreno.

Estaba en una encrucijada, sabía que él estaba ebrio y al parecer dispuesto a lo que fuera, pero estaba su sentido común, que le decía que tratar con un hombre mujeriego y ebrio no era la mejor idea del mundo, ya que, sabía perfectamente que podía salir seriamente perjudicada.

Pero antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, ya tenía al moreno prácticamente encima de ella, contra la pared…


	7. Borracho y más

**Bueno! Hola de nuevooo, gracias por leer, me ha costado decidir que va a pasar con este capítulo, ya que no llegaba a nada concreto…ojala les guste como va, y si no, denle a 'go' y describan como creen que debería haber quedado…respondo review:**

**Anne Black**: Holaa! Pues bueno, lo verás en este capítulo… A mí también me encanta esta pareja, de hecho, soy fan de las Sev/Herms y las Remus/Herms…lástima que no haya muchas…S

**Shane Gemini Black****: **Graciaaass!..No sabes lo que motiva a la gente un review!

**Floor Grint:** Primero que todo, gracias aprecio que te halla gustado, respecto a lo de rejuvencer a Sirius, creo no te odendas que no trato de sonar pedante, aunque creo que si parece que no leiste bien, cito 'e otorgaron algo que casi no se le ha dado a ningún mago, el poder de rejuvenecer; una poción hecha con la base del Elixir de la Vida de Nicolas Flamel, - se dijo a si misma, mientras se vestía - que le permitió devolverse (fisicamente, obvio) 12 años atrás, pero este, abogando que, "los años que pasé adentro de ese lugar, me hicieron reflexionar muchas cosas, y a pesar de que no me gustaría recordarlo a cada momento, siento que es importarte tenerlo presente como una experiencia más en mi vida...", **se negó a aceptarlo y se quedó con sus 41 años** y se recuperó de su triste e insano aspecto de dementor, quedando como un hombre (N/A: SEXY!) de aspecto sano.', ojalá que eso te halla aclarado la situación, por que a mi tampoco me parece la idea de rejuvenecerlo, ya que con 41 años es mucho mas sexy xD!...respecto a que los personajes no se parezcan, estoy de acuerdo contigo, por algo es un fic...

Bueno, aqui esta el cap...

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**VII**

**Borracho y más...**

-S..Sirius…-no creo que…-decía Herms pegada a la pared fría- que…debamos…no estás en tus cab..bales…-dijo entrecortadamente mientras Sirius le acariciaba lentamente la cadera y le besaba el cuello.-B…basta…en serio, Sirius…detente-dijo con un poco mas de autocontrol e intentando separarse de la pared pero sin éxito.

-Dejate…deja…no te hagas…solo…-dijo intentando sujetarla…

Pero Herms fue más rápida y sacó la varita de Sirius de sus pantalones…

_-¡EXPELIARMUS!-_ pensó y Sirius salió disparado hacia atrás un poco aturdido hasta tropezar con el escritorio…donde se apoyó.-_mañana eso le dolerá…-_pensó Herms al verlo resbalar.

Entre tanto Herms ya se encontraba del otro lado de la biblioteca, aún respirando agitadamente. '_mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿ahora qué hago?, no me puedo ir y dejarlo ahí, además tampoco quiero, reconozco que me hubiera dejado llevar si no se hubiera encontrado en ese estado…tengo que encontrar algo para quitarle la borrachera y que podamos hablar…¿pero, que hago?-_se repitió mentalmente Herms mientras veía a Sirius levantarse…-_ ¡Ya se!...Flickwick nos habló de un hechizo para reducir los niveles de alcohol en los líquidos…ahora, ¿servirá en las personas?, bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo para averiguarlo…-_se dijo mientras veía a Sirius acercársele de nuevo…- ¡_Vinum__ demere_!-dijo apuntando a Sirius, el cual ya se encontraba tomándola de un brazo, éste resbaló y cayó al suelo llevándose a la castaña con él.

-¡Por Merlín!-dijo Herms al caer sobre éste y darse cuenta de que ahora, el moreno se encontraba inconsciente en el piso.-Nada me sale bien hoy, _Enervate__…_

Y Sirius, dio un respingo y abrió los ojos, un tanto aturdido aún se dio cuenta de unos ojos marrones que lo miraban desde arriba, con un poco de preocupación y a la vez con miedo y confusión.

-¿Q…qué pasó? –Dijo e intentó sentarse, pero su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado, se mareó y se volvió a dejar caer en la alfombra- ¿dónde estoy?, lo último que recuerdo es tu abriendo la puerta, y después todo en blanco…¿qué haces encima de mí?- dijo al levantar un poco la cabeza y encontrar la causa de que su cuerpo pesara más de lo normal.

-Y..yo…tú…nos caimos, -dijo muy roja Hermione quitándose de encima…



-¿Cómo que nos caimos? Pequeña, ¿qué ocurrió?, estás alterada…-dijo sentándose- cuéntame por favor…

Herms ayudó a Sirius a levantarse y esperaron a que éste estuviera más estable, hasta que ella habló.

-Yo…entré a la biblioteca y tú estabas tomando…y…te desmayaste…-dijo evadiendo muchas cosas…

-Aja, y ¿por qué te caíste conmigo?, y ¿por qué la biblioteca esta en este estado? – dijo mirando a su alrededor, la copa estaba rota en el piso, todo el escritorio estaba desordenado y los libros tirados por el piso…-estas obviando cosas, cuéntame…te lo suplico…-dijo poniendo su mejor cara de perrito…

-Está bien, pero no me presiones…-dijo sentándose en el sillón, seguida por Sirius.-Como te dije, yo entré, pensando que era tarde para nuestra 'reunión', y tu estabas tomando, entonces dejaste la copa en el escritorio y te me acercaste y me acorralaste contra la pared –los ojos de Sirius aumentaron rápidamente de tamaño y se puso palido, mientras que Hermione se ponía roja- y me comenzaste a acariciar y a besarme en el cuello…-dijo sin mirarlo…-ent…

-¡POR DIOS!, ¡no, no, no! –Interrumpió Sirius muy alterado, - di…dime que no pasó más nada…-tartamudeó sintiéndose mareado…

-Si, yo te detuve, -Sirius suspiró aliviado – tomé tu varita de tu pantalón y te lancé un _Expeliarmus_, que por cierto, mañana te va a doler, y después con un hechizo, digamos 'experimental', quité el alcohol de tu sangre…y por eso te desmayaste…-terminó Hermione…

-Oh, bueno…por lo menos no pasó de ahí,-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, aquí estamos por algo…-dijo ella un poco triste por el último comentario del moreno.-para hablar de lo que ha pasado estos días.

-Cierto, yo…yo lamento lo que acaba de pasar…ojalá eso no te dé unan mala impresión de mi ni te halla asustado, aunque tu reacción me dice que no estás muy a gusto con mi proximidad a ti, pequeña…

-N...no, al contrario, yo…yo te detuve, porque, no quería que tú me besaras, o me tocaras, sin estar consciente de lo que hacías, y que al día siguiente no te acordaras…Sirius, tu…yo…yo te quiero…-dijo mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez en todo el rato.-te quiero, más que como amigos, más que como la mejor amiga de tu ahijado, te quiero, como mujer…

-Yo…¿en serio?-dijo éste aun mas mareado que antes.-pero…¿estás segura?

-Completamente- dijo ésta.

-Ven…-dijo Sirius y haló a Herms más cerca de él y la besó…

* * *

_**Vinum Demere:**_** Bueno, me consegui con un traductor de latin y busque 'eliminar' si no me equivoco y me salio 'Demere', asi que se me ocurrio el hechizo...**

**Disculpenme por no haber actualizado antes, pero deprime un poquito la falta de reviews (...**

**En fin, denle a 'go' y diganme que tal...**


	8. Recordando

**VIII**

**Recordando…**

'_¡Oh por Dios!, me está besando, nos estamos besando…¿será un sueño?, n…¡no puede ser!...-_pensaba Herms a los segundos de que los labios de Sirius se posaran sobre los suyos,- _tenía una idea de lo que sería besarlo, pero nada comparado con la realidad _– continuó, hasta que su mente se bloqueó momentáneamente al sentir que Sirius pasaba ligeramente la punta de la lengua por su labio inferior, recobrándose, entendió el significado del roce y entreabrió sus labios un tanto decidida. Sirius introdujo su lengua de una manera parsimoniosa entre los labios de la castaña, haciendo que ella suspirara de impaciencia y pasara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y al cabo de unos momentos el beso finalizó, dejando a Hermione sin aliento.

-Yo…eso fue…-dijo al sentir que Sirius se separaba unos milímetros de ella, -Dios… realmente…yo…-balbuceó, pero fue silenciada por Sirius que le hizo un simple 'shh', el cual se puso alerta, ya que había escuchado un ruido afuera de la biblioteca. Se levantó y tomó a Hermione de la mano y la llevó silenciosamente hasta la puerta, la cual abrió con suma cautela.

En la cocina se encontraba Harry, al parecer había bajado a tomarse un vaso de agua. Sirius agarró a la castaña y la pasó rápidamente de modo que Harry no la viera, pero…

-Sirius…-dijo Harry al ver a su padrino pasando- ¿y eso que estás despierto?, pensé que estarías dormido por la cara que traías hoy…¿quién está contigo ahí?, -dijo al ver una sombra en la pared del pasillo…-no me digas que es una de tus citas, - Hermione se tensó - ¿sabes? A éstas alturas deberías meterte a gigoló – dijo éste bromeando…-Herms salió detrás de su 'escondite', sabiendo que ya no se podía esconder más.-Si…Sirius, ¿Qué haces con Hermione?

-Ellaaa…yo, ella esta conmigo porque…-titubeó buscando que responder, '_nos estábamos besando en la biblioteca después de que ella me declarara su amor y de que yo intentara violara, pero ya estoy bien otra vez' _pensó.

-Le pedí a Sirius que por favor me acompañara a la biblioteca a buscar un libro para distraerme, porque hay un sortilegio en esta que no me deja entrar a menos que esté en compañía de algún Black – dijo tan decididamente confiada que hasta Sirius volteó con incredulidad, y para su sorpresa, Herms traía un libro en sus manos.

-S...si, eso...-dijo Sirius sonriendo-bueno, ahora si me voy a acostar, buenas noches…-dijo y se escabulló hacia las habitaciones.

-Pero…yo he podido entrar…-dijo Harry pensativo…

-Eeess…debido a la sangre…como supondrás, esta casa tiene un legado de sangre muy fuerte y si una persona de sangre sucia intenta 'hurgar' en la casa, es atacado…-dijo convenciéndose a sí misma -Bueno, yo también me voy a acostar –dijo- quiero empezar a leer esto, se ve muy interesante…-dijo mostrándole a Harry el libro, que rezaba '_Belbits de las montañas, mitos o _

_realidades…'- Buenas noches…-_dijo y subió rápidamente por la escalera, pero al llegar a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Ginny, unos brazos la sujetaron por la cintura y un aroma familiar inundó sus fosas nasales, la pegaron contra la pared y pudo ver, por segunda vez en la noche, como los labios de Sirius se acercaban a los suyos y la besaban ligeramente, apenas rozando sus lenguas.

-Buena excusa…que descanses…-le dijo y se dio media vuelta y entró a su habitación, que quedaba cerca, pero no sin antes dedicarle una sexy mirada y cerrar la puerta.

Herms se quedó pegada a la pared recobrando el aliento hasta que sus rodillas la pudieron sostener y entró silenciosamente a la habitación, buscando paz, pero en seguida fue bombardeada por preguntas de Ginny:

-¡Tardaste demasiado!, ¿le dijiste?, ¿Cómo se lo tomó?, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?, ¡Escuché ruidos!-dijo jalándola hasta la gran cama que habían hecho uniendo las dos pequeñas de la habitación.

-¡Shhh!, calmate…n…nos besamos –dijo tímidamente, y Ginny abrió tanto la boca que parecía una caricatura y gritó de emoción- ¡no te pongas asi! ¡Te va a oir!, ¿¡no ves que su habitación esta cerca!?.

-¡Pero, estás despeinada…hueles a alcohol! Y a perfume de hombre, de Sirius y ¿que le pasó a mi camisa?-dijo pensativa pero alterada a la vez, la camisa a la que Herms le había puesto los hilos para cerrar el escote, estaba bastante abierta y con los hilos guindando (N/A: Oops, se me olvidó mencionar en el capitulo pasado que mientras Herms forcejeaba con Sirius, este hizo que se desataran los hilos…my mistake) - ¿segura que solo se besaron?

-Tienes que verlo…-dijo Herms dudosa y con las mejillas ardiendo y se levantó de la cama a buscar algo en el closet.

-¿q…qué? ¿Cómo que lo tengo que ver?-dijo confundida- ¿tienes problemas? ¿Cómo lo voy a ver?

-Así...-dijo esta volviendo con una pequeña vasija de piedra con grabados en las manos y sacándose el recuerdo de la cabeza tal y como lo hacía Dumbledore.

-¡¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESO?!-gritó la pelirroja asombrada

-Me lo regalaron de navidad- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Oh no! No quiero ver una película pornográfica protagonizada por mi mejor amiga y un sexy ex presidiario, no creo que esté preparada para eso.

-¡Ajajajajaja! No seas idiota, ven…-dijo agarrando a la pelirroja y hundiéndose en el pensadero con ella. Cayeron hasta ver a la Herms del pensadero entrando por la puerta de despacho y a Sirius borracho acorralándola contra la pared y manoseándola.



-Oh por Dios – dijo Ginny con los ojos como platos – no puedo creerlo…¿te acostaste con él? – dijo mirando a la castaña con la boca abierta.

Herms negó con la cabeza y le dijo que siguiera viendo…al cabo de unos minutos salieron del pensadero y se sentaron.

-Oh my God, no sé qué decir…-dijo aun un poco consternada.

-ehh…bueno, por eso es que huelo asi…-dijo con una sonrisa risueña…

-Yo…yo no me hubiera podido…me hubiera dejado llevar – dijo Ginny pensativa.

En eso se abrió la puerta y entró la señora Weasley un tanto molesta…

-¡Ginevra Weasley! ¿¡Me puedes decir que escándalo fue ese!?-dijo exaltada – ¡duérmanse en este instante! – dijo y salió dando un portazo.

Se acostaron, ya era tarde y mañana tendrían que ayudar a limpiar la casa, por lo que deberían levantarse temprano, aunque esa noche ella no pudo dormir…y nadie más sabría, que cierto moreno tampoco había podido dormir, pensando en la castaña…


	9. A la mañana siguiente

A la mañana siguiente, Herms despertó después de haber dormido unas pocas horas y se dispuso a bañarse, y al estar en la ducha, se puso a pensar en la noche anterior, por lo que después, decidió vestirse mejor; colocándose una falda corta de jean y una camisa negra de mangas largas. Se acomodó el cabello, definiendo sus rulos e inclusive maquillándose y perfumándose un poco.

Cuando Ginny salió del baño, se quedó estupefacta al verla tan arreglada.

-¡Wooow! Como se ve que tienes novio.-dijo riéndose, haciendo que Herms se sonrojara.

Bajaron riéndose a la cocina para desayunar y al rato bajaron Ron y Harry, y comenzaron a hablar.

-Herms, estás diferente- dijo Harry mirándola.

-¡HERMS TE PEINASTE!-gritó Ron, haciendo que la Sra. Weasley le diera una mirada reprobatoria y Herms se molestara.

-Claro que me peiné, ¿qué pensabas?-dijo ofendida pero roja.

-Es que…no lo haces muy a menudo…-dijo Ron en un susurro, como si se le estuviera hablando a la tostada de pan que tenía en frente.

Herms se levantó de la silla e iba a responderle con un grito, pero el sonido murió en su garganta al ver a cierto moreno entrando por la puerta de la cocina. Estaba en jeans, y solo en jeans, entró y fue a buscar en una pila de ropa que había al lado del fregaplatos.

-¡Sirius!, vístete-dijo la señora Weasley reprochándolo, aunque se podía observar como de reojo le veía el torso desnudo con cierto deseo.

Ginny, que también se había quedado cortada al entrar Sirius, le metió un codazo en la cadera a Herms, ya que, ésta ultima, aún estaba parada.

Herms agarró su plato y fue hasta el fregaplatos.

-Hola…-dijo en un susurro-¿cómo dormiste?

Sirius volteó a donde Herms, con esos penetrantes ojos grises hacia ella y sonrió.

-Hola preciosa-dijo acercándose pero Herms lo miró significativamente y volvió a su 'puesto'.

-Señora Weasley, voy a subir un momento a lavarme y ya vuelvo-dijo saliendo de la cocina y se paró en la escalera, que se encontraba al doblar la esquina esperando a que saliera Sirius.

Al cabo de un par de minutos salió el moreno con una en la mano y encaminándose a su habitación, pero Herms fue más rápida y lo haló hasta la primera puerta que consiguió y entraron cerrandola. Herms lo estampó contra esta dándole un beso.

Éste dio un respingo y correspondió al beso colocando las manos en su cintura y pegándola más hacia él. Ella tenía sus manos en sus mejillas y después las pasó hacia el cabello, y jugando con éste, el cual estaba húmedo y sedoso.



Sirius paseó vagamente sus dedos por la espalda de la castaña por debajo de la camisa, haciendo que a esta le dieran escalofríos y se pegara más a su pecho desnudo, en el cual, Herms tenía su mano izquierda apoyada y acariciándolo. El moreno despedía un olor muy agradable y masculino.

Sirius volteó a Herms haciendo que ella quedara contra la puerta, tomandola de las manos y subiéndolas detrás de su cabeza y pasó sus labios por su mandíbula hasta la parte trasera de su oreja haciendo que la castaña soltara un gemido.

Se escuchó de repente como se abría una puerta a sus espaldas. Se detuvieron lentamente y Sirius soltó las manos de Herms y se volteó y ambos vieron a un consternado Remus en la puerta del baño.

-Adios-dijo la castaña muy roja saliendo de la habitación.

-S…Sirius…-dijo Remus acercándose-dime que no…dime que mi amigo de la infancia no es una especie de violador…

Sirius rió con ganas, y se sentó en el sillón…

-Lunático, ¿por quién me tomas?-dijo poniéndose la camisa que aún tenía en la mano.

-No se…fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, no es muy común ver a un hombre de 40 y tantos besar a una jovencita de 16, y como tú siempre te has sentido atraído hacia ella, por un momento pensé que te estarías aprovechando…

-Cierto, aunque no fui yo, de hecho ella fue la que me arrastró hasta aquí; es una larga historia, empezó aquel día que fuimos al ministerio…

Herms dijo 'adios' y salió disparada de la habitación, muy roja y acalorada.

"¡Dios! Que vergüenza…ahora Remus creerá que estoy loca…o peor aún, que Sirius se estaba aprovechando de mí…no debí haberme ido…"-todo esto pensaba Hermione y al darse cuenta ya se encontraba en su habitación acomodándose de nuevo el cabello que estaba despeinado al igual que la camisa, la cual tenía las mangas arrugadas y arremangadas.

Al cabo de 5 minutos bajó de nuevo a la cocina donde todos ya estaban preparados para la limpieza.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?, pensábamos que te habías ido a dormir o algo por el estilo…hoy hay mucho trabajo por hacer…limpiar, recoger y después preparar la cena…-dijo la señora Weasley muy alterada mientras recogía la cocina.

-L…lo siento, es que me entretuve- dijo roja- es que me llegó una lechuza de mis padres…para saber cómo andaba todo…

-Ah ok, tranquila…bueno, Ginny y tu, vayan al salón a comenzar a limpiar los estantes que yo en seguida llegaré con unos guantes y repelente para plagas domésticas, tal como dice Lockhart...

-Mamá, ¿no seguiras creyendo en ese farsante o sí?, si hubiera dependido de él, yo no estuviera aquí, sino en la Cámara de los…

-¡Ginevra Weasley! Ya basta y vayan a limpiar.



Hermione salió, seguida de la pelirroja, la cual la arrastró al salón y cerró la puerta con una sonrisa.

-¿Esa 'lechuza' era sexy y se estuvo paseando esta mañana sin camisa por la cocina?

-Yo…estoy preocupada.-dijo Herms mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué pasó?, no me digas que pelearon o algo asi…-dijo acercándose a la castaña.

-No, sino que nosotros, bueno…nos estábamos 'saludando' y apareció Remus…y me da miedo lo que pueda pensar…

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué apareció Remus, de donde? Ni que se hubieran estado besando en el jardín, o en el cuarto de Remus.-dijo Ginny y Hermione puso cara de circunstancia, y la pelirroja entendió.-¡Por Dios Herms!, ¿quién te enseñó el significado de intimidad? Si quieres lo hubieras arrastrado hasta la cocina y gritarlo a los 4 vientos.

-Yo sé, es que no lo pensé en ese momento, y al siguiente simplemente no estaba en pleno uso de mis facultades y después salió él…

Pero no pudieron seguir hablando debido a que llegó la señora Weasley con todo el equipo para limpiar y exterminar. Al cabo de una hora, ya llevaban casi todo limpio, debido a que la limpieza no había requerido tanto trabajo como la primera vez por lo que se decidieron a tomar un descanso y sentarse a comer unos pastelitos que a Herms le vinieron de maravilla, ya que con todo el agite de la mañana, no había desayunado.

-¿Sirius se baña con perfume?-dijo distraída la señora Weasley con una cara de disgusto y mordiendo el pastel de carne que tenía en la mano. Haciendo que Herms se atragantara y Ginny se riera.-Es que realmente…está en la cocina y siento el olor justo a mi lado, en fin, vayamos a preparar la cena y mañana terminamos…

Salieron del salón y se dirigieron a la cocina, charlando y se encontraron con Sirius, el señor Weasley y Remus, los cuales hablaban sobre quidditch.

-R…Remus, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-dijo Herms sin mirarlo.

-Claro Hermione-dijo saliendo de la habitación seguido por ella y se fueron al jardín.

-Yo...lo que tu viste esta mañana, no es lo que parece…-empezó la castaña pero fue interrumpida por el hombre.

-Tranquila, ya Canuto me contó todo, no tienes de que preocuparte-dijo sonriendo, aunque no totalmente convencido.-soy una tumba, de mi boca no saldrá nada, aunque debo admitir que, aunque Sirius es para mi, como mi hermano, pensé…pensé que se estaba aprovechando de ti.

-Oh…-dijo muy sorprendida Herms poniéndose roja y sintiendose muy avergonzada.-lo lamento, la verdad es que no debí irme, fue muy cobarde de mi parte, pero me dio pena, bueno, en fin, gracias.

-¡HERMIONE! ¡HAY QUE HACER LA CENA, CARIÑO!-Dijo la señora Weasley y ambos entraron. Ginny le lanzó un delantal para que se lo pusiera, aunque estuvo unos minutos tratando de hacerle 

un nudo en la parte posterior; hasta que sintió unas manos sobre las suyas, las cuales reconoció casi al instante, debido al perfume que las acompañaba. Giró su cabeza lentamente solo para ver a un concentrado Sirius haciéndole un nudo.

-Gracias- dijo Herms cuando este terminó, aunque dio un suspiro cuando las manos del moreno pasaron acariciando su espalda.

-Amor, soy muy malo guardando secretos, deberíamos anunciar en la cena que estamos saliendo…-le susurró al oído.- Además, odio estar escondiendo mis reacciones y no creo que lo tomen mal…

Herms solo asintió con la cabeza y Sirius salió de la cocina y las dejó a ellas hacer la comida. Aunque Herms estuvo un poco torpe todo el rato y cuando casi arruina la cena, por distraída, la señora Weasley la mandó a que fuera a descansar a su habitación; pero es que había una cosa que no podía sacarse de la cabeza, '…que estamos saliendo…', había dicho Sirius, estaban saliendo, ella no lo podía creer, la noche anterior se habían besado, pero Herms nunca tuvo tiempo para pensar ni razonar que eso involucraba que ellos estaban saliendo, como una pareja…aunque, si lo pensaba bien, realmente, a donde pretendía que iba a llegar si coqueteaba con él así; la verdad es que no estaba tan mal…lo intentaría.

Subió a su habitación y abrió su armario compartido con el de Ginny, tenía que pensar que se iba a poner. Se probó varios conjuntos, para al final escoger un vestido marrón que le había regalado su madre por Navidad, aunque se dio cuenta de que eran necesarios unos ajustes. Con unos simples hechizos quitó tela de diferentes sitios, para que al final quedara un vestido pegado y liso de color marrón chocolate con tirantes y un escote en V al frente, lo dejó encima de la cama y agarró su ropa interior y sus implementos y se fue a dar una ducha.

Se colocó la ropa interior y se envolvió en una toalla y salió. Decidió que primero iba a maquillarse antes de vestirse, por lo que se dispuso, con mucha paciencia a acomodarse para luego peinarse, ponerse el vestido y repasar su imagen en el espejo. Fue al baño y buscó un envase con crema y se sentó en la cama a untarsela en las piernas. Sintió que se abría la puerta.

-Ginny, cierra la puerta por favor…-dijo sin mirarla.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que ver a una mujer untándose crema es una de las cosas más sexys del mundo?-dijo una voz conocida, pero definitivamente no era la de Ginny, Herms levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos brillantes ojos grises posados en los suyos; y sin más éste se acercó para sentarse a su lado cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Seguro que quieres decirle a todos en la cena que estamos…saliendo?-dijo colocándose una porción de crema en la pierna.

-Si, como ya te dije…guardar secretos no es bueno…cansa a las personas y no es sano…por cierto, me duele la espalda de ayer…me lo debes-dijo bajando la mirada. Y sin que Hermione se lo esperara, éste esparció la crema por las pantorrillas de la castaña y subiéndolas por el exterior de sus muslos y bajando hasta sus pies y masajeándolos haciendo que Herms se tumbara en la cama totalmente relajada y disfrutando del masaje.

Minutos después sintió que Sirius se alejaba lentamente, se quedó esperando su próximo movimiento, pero nunca llegó, abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente y no vió a Sirius por ninguna parte.



-Maldición, no me puedes hacer esto…-dijo, pero al bajarse de la cama vió al moreno inconsciente en el piso. Hermione se quedó en shock, se bajó de la cama y se arrodilló a su lado buscándole el pulso el cual se encontraba un tanto débil.- ¡AUXILIOOOO!- gritó, y en seguida se escucharon muchos pares de pies subiendo por la escalera.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué son esos gritos?-dijo el Sr. Weasley que fue el primero en entrar seguido por todos los demás.

-S…se desmayó de repente…-dijo Herms muy asustada sentándose casi encima del moreno.

-¡Oh por Dios!-dijo la señora Weasley que acababa de entrar- ¡llamen a un medimago!

Al cabo de unos minutos ya Sirius se encontraba con pulso normal pero totalmente inconsciente acostado en la cama de Hermione. El medimago fue y lo revisó y lo despertó.

-¿qu…qué pasó?-dijo intentando levantarse pero el medimago no se lo permitió.

-Necesita guardar reposo, Sr. Black-dijo éste, que era un mago bajito con lentes.- usted debería alimentarse mejor, esa fue la causa de su desmayo.

-Dios…no puede ser…-dijo Sirius mirando a casi toda la Orden su alrededor muy avergonzado.-Puede retirarse…muchas gracias, o ¿hay algo más que deba saber?

-No, -dijo el medimago- solo aliméntese correctamente tres veces al día.- dijo y se retiró dejándolos a todos en silencio.

L…lo lamento, lamento haberlos preocupado y haber arruinado la cena.-dijo incorporándose en la cama.-dijo y buscó a Herms con la mirada.; la encontró sentada en una de las sillas al lado de la cama con cara de asustada.

-No digas tonterías, lo que realmente importa es que tú estás bien-dijo Tonks que se encontraba cerca de la puerta- ahora con más razón deberíamos ir a comer.

-N...No, alto- dijo pasándose las manos por el cabello- Hay algo que tengo que decir, que me está carcomiendo por dentro…saben que no soy bueno guardando secretos…-todos se volvieron a sentar en sus sillas.

-¿Qué pasó Sirius? – dijo Harry extrañado.

-Hermioneyyoestamossaliendo…-dijo muy rápido.

-¿qué? No escuché...-dijo Kingsley que se encontraba también ahí.

-Que…-dijo y haló a la castaña hacia sí.-Hermione y yo estamos saliendo…


	10. Avanzando

Al mismo tiempo, pasaron muchas cosas:

Harry abrió mucho la boca, el señor Weasley dejó caer la bandeja que llevaba en las manos, Tonks, que estaba apoyada en la puerta, resbaló y cayó al piso, Remus y Ginny se quedaron en el fondo sin decir nada, Kingsley rió incrédulo, Ron soltó un grito ahogado y los gemelos, que habían llegado hacía un rato, se pusieron pálidos y abrieron mucho la boca también...sin contar el color que tenía la castaña...

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, hasta que la señora Weasley lo rompió...

-No puede ser...ella es menor de edad…-tartamudeó dirigiendo su mirada a las manos de Sirius que se encontraban en la cintura de la castaña y las manos de esta sobre sus brazos.-es una niña...podemos…pueden tener problemas con el Ministerio, no creo que Sirius quiera volver a Askaban, lo pueden denunciar por pedofilia...

Hermione, muy junta a Sirius pensó...'no debimos decir nada...ahora todo será un infierno...' y se removió un poco incómoda pero sin apartarse.

-Técnicamente, Molly -dijo Remus desde la esquina- si el sentimiento de Sirius a Hermione es recíproco, no debería haber ningún problema con que ellos p…-dijo y Molly abrió mucho los ojos…

-Pero, además no sabemos si Hermione está bajo un hechizo o algo…o un filtro de amor, o inclusive un Imperius…-dijo rápidamente.

-Molly, ¿me crees capaz de lanzarle una imperdonable a alguien solo para…salir con ella?, modestia aparte, pero creo que no necesito usar mi magia para poder seducir a alguien…y no es una niñita…es casi mayor de edad…-dijo levantándose de la cama con una mueca de dolor…

-Perdón que interrumpa, -dijo la castaña- pero la 'niñita' tiene nombre y boca, y puede hablar por ella misma y tomar sus propias decisiones…¿o no?-dijo dirigiéndose a Remus. Todos los demás se encontraban como detrás de un vidrio mirando como espectadores de un partido de tenis.

-La verdad es que sí te creo capaz de hacer algo de eso, -dijo la Sra. Weasley ignorando completamente a Hermione- por que tu haces cualquier cosa para conseguir una cita, y por lo que todos hemos visto, nunca han sido muy duraderas y todos siempre hemos dado por hecho de que Ronald y Hermione están enamorados…

¡MAMÁ!- dijo Ron poniéndose escarlata y saliendo de la habitación muy molesto…

-Bueno, la que tiene que decidir es ella, aunque por mi parte, pueden hacer lo que quieran…yo estoy de acuerdo…-dijo Kingsley de repente y se escuchó un murmullo de aprobación general…

-Gracias, -dijo Herms- aunque la verdad es que yo no tengo que buscar la aprobación de nadie para hacer mis cosas personales y, con todo respeto, Sra. Weasley, creo, que lo que hagamos Sirius y yo, no es de su incumbencia y deje a Ronald en paz, ya que el está lo suficientemente grandecito como para buscar con quien acostarse él solo…-dijo y se sentó de un lado de la cama

Molly simplemente enmudeció y se fue hacia atrás con cara de frustración, diciendo, apenas audiblemente, algo como 'está muy pequeña para convertirse en una cualquiera…', mientras que todos veían absortos la batalla campal que se libraba en la habitación.

-La verdad es que, todavía esto me parece muy surreal…no creo que Sirius esté realmente saliendo con Herms- le dijo Tonks a Harry en voz baja, pero audible…

-Prima…¿esto te parece suficiente prueba?- dijo Sirius sonriendo divertido y acercándose a la castaña que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, quedando entre sus piernas y besándola delicadamente en los labios, la cual, correspondió de inmediato pasando sus brazos por el cuello de éste.

'Oh por Dios, ¡que pena! Yo, besándome en frente de todos mis conocidos con un hombre que casi me triplica la edad entre mis piernas, y que es el padrino de mi mejor amigo, que también está aquí presente…'.-se dijo Herms al sentir la lengua del moreno rozar su labio inferior pidiéndole permiso para su entrada, pero esta se lo denegó, queriendo juguetear y delicadamente mordió el labio inferior de Sirius, sin esperar que este iba a soltar un gemido ahogado y romper el beso para besar desesperadamente su cuello.

-¡Ya es suficiente!-dijo la Sra. Weasley horrorizada por lo que acababa de ver…-

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción y agarró el rostro de Sirius, que todavía estaba concentrado en proporcionarle placer a su cuello. Volteó y los vio a todos, que tenían los ojos como platos y estaban consternados.

-C…creo que sí, ya me quedó claro…-dijo Tonks, a la cual le había cambiado el color de cabello a rojo encendido.- y creo que también debemos dejarlos solos un rato…-hubo un murmullo general de aprobación, de nuevo.

-¡No!, un momento…-dijo Herms- Harry…¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

-Ahora no, Herms…debo ir a mi habitación, y además creo que tienes asuntos pendientes…-dijo evitándola y salió de la habitación junto con los otros.

Al cabo de un momento ya todos habían salido, y un silencio sepulcral se había apoderado del lugar y, se encontraban los dos, sin mirarse, aunque Hermione tenía los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas que desafiaban por emerger.

-Lo siento…-dijo Sirius, rompiendo el silencio y acercándose aun más a ella, quedando de nuevo entre sus piernas y con su barbilla apoyada en su hombro.-siento que todo el mundo te halla criticado por mi culpa…no merecías esto- la abrazó

-No importa…la verdad es que ahora me siento muy bien…-mintió empezando a llorar silenciosamente.

-Ven acá- dijo Sirius y se sentó el la cama abrazándola contra su pecho y acariciando su cabello.

-Gracias…-dijo Herms aún afectada por la reacción de todos…-bajemos a comer…tengo hambre y creo que tu también…-dijo separándose un poco de su abrazo.

-Está bien, pero vayamos a comer afuera, la verdad es que no me apetece para nada quedarme en esta casa y ver como todos nos observan de manera hostil.

-Estoy de acuerdo, -dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y sonriendo al ver que estando con el moreno, se sentía mucho mejor.-¿A dónde me llevas?

-No te voy a decir, solo vístete informal y nos vemos en la puerta en media hora.-dijo el moreno y Herms asintió, Sirius le dio un rápido beso y salió de la habitación.

Herms se mentalizó, se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió, se maquilló ligeramente, se arregló, y al cabo de minutos, ya se encontraba en la sala, esperando a que Sirius apareciera.

-¡Hermione!-dijo Ginny apareciendo por la puerta- de verdad lamento lo de mi madre…tu sabes que ella no traga a Sirius, y se preocupa mucho por ti.-dijo sentándose a su lado en el sillón de la sala.

-Tranquila, la verdad es que no me afectó tu reacción, ya que, cada quien con sus cosas.-dijo serenamente-lo que me preocupa un poco es lo que pueden pensar los demás de mí, porque, al fin y al cabo, la que quedó peor fui yo…

-No te preocupes…con el tiempo todos verán que no es así,-dijo relajada, con una sonrisa- y es que además, teniendo a ese hombre al lado tuyo, lo que pueden sentirse es celosas.-dijo- ¿van a salir?-dijo viéndola como andaba vestida, con un jean, tacones rojos, y una camiseta blanca escotada por la cual se podían ver los inicios de un sostén rojo.

-Si, vamos a comer afuera, porque no creo que pueda soportar estar en una mesa con todo el mundo observándonos.-dijo

-Bueno, creo que ya deberías irte, creo que Sirius esta bajando por la escalera…-dijo levantándose…-me cuentas todo cuando vuelvas…¡adiós!-dijo y salió de la habitación, cruzándose con Sirius.

Cuando el moreno entró, Herms se sintió observada por lo que lo miró, y ambos se quedaron unos segundos, admirando al otro, como anonadados. Sirius repasó las curvas de Hermione, y la manera en que estaba vestida y como le quedaba la ropa. Se sintió observado también. Herms lo observaba de arriba abajo varias veces, tenía, como casi siempre, unos jeans ceñidos en los lugares correctos, cosa que hizo que Herms diera un segundo vistazo, además tenía una camisa blanca de botones por fuera del jean y unos tenis (N/A: como los converse).

Unos segundos después, buscaron la mirada del otro, y la mantuvieron, como si fuera una lucha donde se expresaban sentimientos.

-Ya estoy lista, podemos irnos cuando quieras…-dijo Herms, que fue la primera que pudo reaccionar ante el ahondamiento de esos ojos grises.

-¿Ah? ¡Ahh! Si,-dijo como saliendo de un trance y sacudiendo la cabeza como un perro.-vamos…-dijo y le ofreció el brazo para salir de la casa.

Se desaparecieron y aparecieron en una callecita de Londres y entraron a un pequeño pub adornado con cosas de estilo medieval. Se sentaron en una esquina, mientras que Sirius ordenaba la comida y al cabo de un rato ya se encontraban charlando animadamente.

-¿…viste la cara que puso la señora Weasley cuando le dije que Ron no era un bebé?-dijo riendo mientras se servía más vino.

-¡Si!, se quedó en shock, porque ella cree que Ron es su bebé,-dijo tomándole de las manos- a lo mejor por eso se escandalizó tanto cuando le dijimos que estábamos saliendo.

-S..si-dijo. Se sentía extraña al sentir el contacto del moreno, realmente este hombre la hacía sentir nerviosa y vulnerable. Sirius sintió su nerviosismo, pero decidió ignorarlo.-Ginny me dijo que se altera rápidamente…además, tu no te llevas bien con ella, creo que eso afectó.-dijo vaciando la copa de nuevo.

-Tienes razón, -dijo Sirius-¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora?-dijo.

-Pues, no se-dijo Herms jugando con las manos de Sirius sobre las suyas-¿Qué tal algo divertido?

-¿Cómo que?-dijo.

-No se, tu eres el 'Casanova' que conoce todos los locales y sitios divertidos en Londres; ¿o no?

-S…si, bueno, -dijo sonriendo apenado y tocándose la frente con los dedos.-podemos…podemos pasear por la calle aunque esté lloviendo, o ir a bailar, o a un cine muggle, como prefieras…

Herms lo observó por largo rato, el alcohol que había bebido la había achispado un poco por lo que se dispuso a detallar al hombre que tenía en frente al máximo; dándose cuenta de lo sexy que podía ser una persona. Cabello negro azabache, un tanto desordenado pero corto, ya hacía unos meses que Tonks lo había convencido de que debía cambiar su look a uno un poco más moderno, ojos grises penetrantes y con un toque de picardía en ellos, las incipientes, pero marcadas líneas de expresión que se comenzaban a formar en su frente y ojos, su nariz, grande, un tanto curvada, pero aristocrática, en la que dejaba su descendencia muy en cuenta, una sonrisa que iluminaba, dientes estilizados, pero no perfectamente blancos ni de apariencia artificial, sus colmillos eran un tanto más afilados y de mayor tamaño, dando la apariencia, y que razón tenía, de un perro; enmarcados por unos labios finos que se curvaban seductoramente, casi desapareciendo. Tenía una mandíbula cuadrada, pero no en exceso, dando paso a su cuello, al cual Hermione tenía unas ganas inmensas de besar en ese instante, e inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior, cosa que Sirius notó y se pasó, entre distraída y seductoramente, las manos por éste, en donde se podía ver el rastro de una barba incipiente. Herms suspiró ruidosamente, haciendo que el moreno sonriera.

-¿Te han dicho…lo sexy que eres?-dijo Herms levantándose y dando la vuelta hasta quedar detrás de él y darle un beso en el cuello y susurrándole al oído:- simplemente vámonos…

Se levantaron, Sirius pagó la cuenta y salió con Hermione del lugar, caminaron un poco hasta un sitio en el cual pudieran desaparecer, hasta entrar en un callejón.

Sirius abrazó a la castaña por la cintura, para desaparecerse, pero Herms colocó sus manos en sus brazos y lo besó. Pero no un beso cualquiera, sino un beso hambriento. Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron. Sirius hizo que se desaparecieran, aparecieron afuera y entraron.

-Herms, ¿te pasa algo?-dijo Sirius al sentir que Herms se detenía y miraba con los ojos vidriosos…

-Estoy un poco mareada, el alcohol mezclado con las desapariciones debería estar prohibido…-dijo sonriendo.

-Ven, subamos…-dijo dirigiéndola hacia la escalera y subiendo con ella y parándose en frente de la puerta del cuarto de ella-bueno…buenas noches…

-Noo…no quiero entrar, Ginny tiene el sueño ligero y se va a despertar, estoy cansada y ella me va a atiborrar de preguntas, las cuales me dan mucha flojera contestar…-dijo como una bebé.

-Ven…-dijo y tomándola de la mano y dudando un poco, abrió la puerta de su propia habitación y la dejó pasar.

Herms entró, seguida por Sirius y se detuvo un momento a observar la habitación. Era espaciosa, la cama era amplia y estaba desecha, con una toalla arrugada tirada descuidadamente encima, había una cómoda al fondo, sobre la cual habían unas fotografías, al lado de la cama, unas mesitas de noche con libros, lámparas y ese tipo de cosas. A la derecha se encontraba una puerta semiabierta y con la luz encendida, cosa que Herms identificó como baño y un sofá individual de color vinotinto. La habitación tenía un olor muy masculino y agradable, era una mezcla, según lo que pudo identificar, de olor a cigarrillo mezclado con el perfume de Sirius y el de casa vieja.

-Ven, recuéstate…-le dijo el moreno dirigiéndola hasta la cama, y acomodándola hasta que quedó cómoda. Y éste, tomó una cobija y se recostó en el sillón.

Herms lo observó interrogante.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo intrigada

-Tu…yo supuse que tu querías dormir en la cama, así que…yo dormiré aquí.-dijo echándose la cobija por encima.

-Wow, me asombra tanto caballerismo de un hombre como tu…-dijo pícaramente haciéndole señas para que Sirius la acompañara. Este saltó del sillón y se acostó a su lado.

-¿Te quieres quedar acompañándome?-le dijo volteándose hacia él.

-Si, claro…pero…¿vas a dormir vestida así?-dijo serio, sin dobles intenciones.

-No voy a dormir desnuda, si eso piensas…-dijo levantando una ceja, sin contar de que se sentía aterrada, y demasiado cansada para intimar con Sirius.

El moreno entendió y sonrió.

Herms se sentó enfrente de él, y para sorpresa de éste, le comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, se la pasó por los hombros, le dio un corto beso, se la terminó de quitar y se metió al baño.

-¡Eres muy desordenado!-dijo Herms desde adentro, al ver toda la ropa de Sirius tirada por el piso.

Salió y el aludido se le quedó mirando. Tenía puesta la camisa, que por ser blanca, se transparentaba la ropa interior roja que había cautivado a Sirius en el restaurante. Se acostó en la cama mirando al moreno, aunque sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

-Ven, - dijo Sirius volteándola haciendo que la espalda de Herms quedara contra su pecho y colocándole una mano en la cintura, atrayéndola aún más hacia el. Ella se acomodó el cabello y se revolvió un poco.- ¿estás cómoda?

Hermione hizo un sonido de aprobación y cayó profundamente dormida, y al rato, Sirius también.

* * *

_**Holaaaaaaaa!...bueno aqui estoy!...perdón la demora...pero no me surgía inspiración para escribir...**_

_**OJO: Yo me basé en Sirius (en la parte de la descripción física, menos los ojos) viendo una foto de Alessandro del Piero, así que si quieren comparar, busquen fotos de él en Google.  
**_

_** Dejen reviews y me dicen que les parece el capítulo y 'mi Sirius'...**_

_**Por cierto...¿les interesa un fic Albus Severus/Scorpius? un amigo está publicando uno...pasen a ver...**_

_**está en mi perfil y se llama 'La vida continúa'**_


End file.
